Sunbeams and Fireballs- Chapter 1- A New Student
by SailorHinote
Summary: In this chapter not much action happens, but we are introduced to Shiira, the mysterious new girl at Juuban High...


~*~ Notes~*~  
This fanfiction is exactly that, a fan FICTION. I have not intention of infringing any copyright laws. Characters from the original story, Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun all belong to their respective owners. This fanfic, the made up characters, and story line belong to me, NaienChan. I do use the Japanese names and some Japanese words. If you have trouble with the Jap names then I suggest that you go look them up somewhere and print them out. Although, I will list the Japanese terms that I use I won't do the same with the names. I'm sorry if this is of any inconvenience. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or would just like to chat, feel free to email me at aquacat_15@yahoo.com. Slams are not welcome, however, but constructive criticism is. Thank you and please sit back and enjoy the show.  
  
~*~Chapter One: A New Student Arrives~*~  
  
A girl with short red hair slowly walked into the classroom. All eyes were on her as she walked over to the teacher. She handed the teacher a small piece of paper with a beautifully script, then whispered something inaudible to the rest of the class. Usagi looked up at her from her desk and turned to look at Minako.  
  
"Minako-chan, look, we have a new classmate. I wonder if she knows Japanese?!"  
  
The teacher looked up and narrowed her eyebrows. "Tsukino-san! Please refrain from talking."  
  
Usagi lowered her head. "Gomen, gomen. Gomen ne Rena-sensai."  
  
Rena stood up and looked around the class. She cleared her throat and watched as heads popped up. "Today class, we have a new student. Her name is Shiira Tomau, and I want you all to treat her with respect, understand?"  
  
A round of "Hai"s came from the class. Rena doubted if they really meant it, but hey, what was she gonna do?  
  
"Usagi, I want you to help her as much as you can, understand?" Rena asked.  
  
Usagi almost leapt out of her seat. She loved new people! "Hai Rena-sensai!"  
  
"Thank you Usagi!" She sat down, relieved that she knew Usagi would handle THIS assignment just fine. She turned to Shiira. "You may sit next to Usagi." She said, only just glancing at Usagi waving at Shiira. She sighed and motioned to the empty seat.  
  
"Arigato Rena-sensai." She said as she gave her a respective bow and sat at her seat.  
  
"Moshi moshi! As you know, I'm Usagi Tsukino! This is Makato Kino and Minako Aino" She said and motioned to the girls respectively.  
  
"Konnichiwa. It is a pleasure to meet both of you." Shiira said.  
  
"Oh! Stop being so darn respectful! From now on, we'll be good friends!"  
  
"Tsukino-san! Be quiet!"  
  
"Gomen ne!" Usagi said as she sweatdrops.  
  
Minako looked at Shiira and mouths 'Every day.' as Shiira stifled a giggle. Finally the bell signaling lunch rang. Usagi leaped out of her seat and stretched.  
  
"Lunchtime!" She shouted, getting a reproachful glance from Rena. Usagi didn't give the teacher a second glance as she walked out the door. Shiira followed Usagi out and sat on the grass with her. She pulled out a lunchbox and opened it up, revealing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She sighed as she picked it up.  
  
Quick as a flash Usagi grabbed the sandwich from her. "I will not have my friends eating only PB&J while Mako-chan has all these goodies!" At this she motioned to Makato's luchbox. It was full of cookies and cakes and all sorts of delicious looking things. Shiira's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Wow, who made all that?" She asked.  
  
Makato blushed a little. "I did, I love to cook."  
  
Shiira looked up from the lunchbox to Makato's face. "That...is so awesome!" Just then a girl with short blue hair walked over and sat down to Usagi. When she noticed Shiira, she stood up and bowed.  
  
"I don't believe we have met, my name is Ami Mizuno."  
  
Shiira stood up and returned the bow. "And I am Shiira Tomau. Its a pleasure."  
  
They both sat down again and Ami started to eat Makato's lunch. The brunette looked at Shiira. "Well, dig in!"  
  
"Oh, no really, I couldn't!" She stammered.  
  
Usagi looked up from her food, of which about half was on her face and said "Oh, come on. Don't be silly, we all eat her food. She makes enough for 10!" At this sight Shiira started laughing uncontrollably and fell over. Usagi got a puzzled look on her face which made Shiira laugh harder. Everyone soon joined her laughter and it was a sad sight when the bell rang. As they stood up Shiira thought to herself; "Its been a long time since I laughed like that with friends. I get a warm feeling from them, but also one of great power. I hope we become great friends!"  
  
~*~Endnotes~*~  
Ok, thats the first chapter, I hope you like it! As I promised, what the words mean!!  
  
Gomen/gomen ne - Sorry/ I'm sorry  
  
Konnichiwa - Hello  
  
Moshi moshi - Hi  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Arigato - thank you  
  
-chan - comes at the end of names, meaning friend or someone that you are close to  
  
-san - comes at the end of names, meaning the English equivilent of Miss or Mr.  
  
~*~   
  
Once again my e-mail addy is aquacat_15@yahoo.com  
  
-sensai - comes at the end of names, used for teachers or mentors  



End file.
